Danganronpa One Shot
by Cupcakefanfiction
Summary: Danganronpa One Shots that have fluff or in an AU. The readers can be both Male or Female, but for the Danganronpa males they are
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey! Just want to clear some things in my writing in case you don't know.

(Y/N)-Your Name

(Y/T)-Your Talent

(L/N)-Last Name


	2. Mondo x Reader: Sweets

Mondo Oowada x Reader

I was known as the Ultimate Sweet Tooth for making delicious candy as well as eating some. I love making candy, chocolates, lollipops, mints, and hard candies. Hard Candies and Mints are my favorite to make, they're super fun to wrap and shape.

I was in my favorite class Science and was getting a little bored with the lecture. I sat next to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader himself, Mondo Oowada who was asleep. I looked over at him sleeping with his pompador bending a little on the desk. While staring at him an idea popped into my mind, and a smirk grew on my face. I open my bag that was hanging on the side of my desk and took out a grape flavored hard candy I made yesterday. I always have candy with me usually hard candies so its easier to focus during class. I took the grape flavor candy and put it in his pompadour. I made sure that it was gentle enough so he did not wake up. After I put in his hair I continue listening to the lecture. After the lecture finished, Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compose or other known as Taka spotted the sleeping Mondo and was not happy. He stood up from his desk and walked over to me and the sleeping Mondo. "Mondo! Sleeping in class is strictly prohibited!" He shouted. Just then Mondo raised his head up and the grape flavor candy fell out of his pompadour. "Huh?!" Mondo said as Taka and him looked at the candy. "Mondo! Eating in class is strictly prohibited as well! I'm sorry, but I will have to give you detention." Taka shouted while still staring at the candy. "What?! You think I would put something in my hair! Let alone food!" Mondo shouted. "Well. I guess I will let it go for the candy. However you still will get a detention since you were sleeping in class." Taka stated.

Mondo sighed while waiting for Taka to write a pink detention slip. After Taka handed Mondo his detention slip he walked back over to his seat. I watched Mondo stare at the candy he had such a confused face and an irritated face on at the same time. We never really talked so he had no clue that I put it in his hair. After class ended I started walking to my dorm to get my bento for lunch. While (Y/N) went to get her lunch, Mondo still was at his desk staring at the candy. "Who would put this in my hair." He said. He picked up the candy and inspected it, it had a white and purple wrapper on it and it said grape on it. "Grape Candy? I guess." Mondo said while getting up to walk to lunch.

While (Y/N) entered the dinning hall and sat next to Asahina or Hina and Sakura. I started to tell them about my little candy prank. "(Y/N)! You are so sneaky, hahaha!" Hina laughs. "I don't think that was a good idea." Sakura says while taking a bite out of her lunch. "Oh! Why not Sakura it was only a small prank?" I asked. "Well if Mondo finds out he will probably be irrupted and angry." Sakura says. "Oh, don't worry Sakura. Mondo will never know." Hina cheered.

While (Y/N), Hina, and Sakura were chatting. Mondo sat down with Taka and Chihiro who were talking about their day. "Ah, Mondo! Chihiro and I were discussing what happen during Science Class today!" Taka stated. "Um Mondo, what happen during Science anyway?" Chihiro asked while taking a bit of her lunch. "I fell asleep in class and when I woke up a candy fell out of my hair." Mondo said. "Oh do you still have the candy?" Chihiro asked. "Yeah, Why!" Mondo grunted. "Well, I might be able to see if I can find who did it." Chihiro said quietly. "Alright!" Mondo said while getting out the candy from his pocket, and placed it on the table. Chihiro looked at the candy and remembered that she has seen this candy before. She remembered that (Y/N) had gave her one just like it, but in a green apple flavor. "Um, Mondo I think I know how might have put this in your hair." Chihiro said. "Huh! Who?!" Mondo said with wide eyes. "(Y/N) the Ultimate Sweet Tooth." Chihiro stated. "W-What!" Mondo said blushing. "Um Mondo are you okay your face is kinda red?" Taka asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." Mondo said while looking at the ultimate sweet tooth talking with her friends.

After school ended (Y/N) went back to her dorm. "Ah! What a good day!" I said to myself. "Hmm... what to do. What to do." I thought. "Oh I don't have anymore watermelon candy! I'll make some of those!" I Cheered before grabbing my purse and walked out of my dorm.

After making the watermelon candy I finished wrapping them before placing them into my bag and starting my homework. I finished my homework and tried out the watermelon candy, I just made. It was sweet, but not to sweet that it tasted artificial. "Mmm! They're really good!" I said with a smile before cooking myself dinner. After dinner I started making a recipe for a new mint which would also taste like a melon. After writing the recipe I started to getting ready for bed than went to sleep.

The next day in science class Mondo noticed something while paying close attention to (Y/N). While (Y/N) was taking notes, she pulled out the new watermelon candy she made last night and put in her mouth. Mondo's eyes widen when he saw the wrapper of the candy it was exactly similar to the grape candy that was in his hair. He just couldn't stop staring at her while she was taking her notes.

I was almost done taking when I looked over to see Mondo staring at me with a shocked expression. "Um...Mondo is their something wrong?" I asked confused. "Umm..N-No!" He said looking back at the board. Once class ended I gather up my notes and started packing up my things. Mondo was still siting next to me while he was mumbling something. I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder then began to leave when someone grabbed my are. "Huh?!" I said with a shocked expression. I turned to see Mondo standing up and looking at me with a face that Sakura said he would have if he found out about yesterday. "You put that candy in my hair, right?" Mondo asked with a irritated expression on his face. I could only smile before shaking my head saying yes. Mondo's expression faded to something like annoyed and kinda embarrassed that his face had a dusted of pink. He let go of your arm before asking why. "I only wanted to have a little silly joke? I apologize if you did not like it." I said while looking at him."Its fine." He said while turning his head to look at the side. I could tell he was blushing since the tips of his ears were a light shade of pink. I said good bye to him, but before I walked out of the room. "Hey Mondo." I said. "Yeah?" He said. I turned around with a smile.

"Did you enjoy the candy?" I said before leaving.


End file.
